


The End is Nigh

by Nihlyria



Series: For the love of Ebony [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Be glad it's not Kenny Crow, For the love of coffee, Ignis needs an Intervention, Other, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Ignis experiences the most traumatic event in his entire life: He's out of Ebony.





	The End is Nigh

**Author's Note:**

> For tianasidhe on tumblr. <3<3
> 
> Short and sweet!

“I could just fall into a bed...”

 

“Cannonball for me!”

 

“Camp's not going to cut it tonight.” The two youngest announced as the two oldest shook their heads. Ignis supposed they could make it before nightfall to the next hotel, but they had to finish their hunt quick if they were going to get there.

 

Gladio, oh Gladio... Leave it to him to make a giant mess as he took out the last creature they were hunting. The man smiled sheepishly as he looked at his goo covered friends. Yes, a hotel it was. Ignis silently counted down from three, completely expecting the youngest to start his complaints about being dirty.

 

“Godsdamn!! I need a fuckin' bath now! Thanks asshole!” Seriously Ignis couldn't have timed it any perfectly. Prompto scooped some goo off his clothes and flung it at the bigger of the group and cue a wrestling match the tiny blond had no hope of winning.

 

“If we are planning to get to the nearest hotel, I suggest we go now.” The adviser announced, making his way to the car. He heard the prince snicker as he followed and more complaining from Prompto at now being muddy. Ignis popped the trunk and pulled out blankets, situating them on the seats as to keep them clean from all gunk.

 

They all got into their respectable seats and Ignis reached back to grab a can of Ebony. His hand found nothing and the usually calm man started to panic, nearly throwing himself into the back seat to find the last can.

 

“Fuckin' hell, Iggy!” Gladio jumped when his friend searched frantically for the can. “You're out! Calm the fuck down!”

 

“No! There was one more, I swear it!” He reached as far as his arms could to try and search under the seats.

 

“No, Specs, you drank it before we got out of the car. Seriously.” Noctis smacked the man's hand away from his leg. “Just chill, we'll get you more when we get to town.”

 

“Seriously, Igs, don't make us have an intervention.” Prompto joked and narrowly dodged the smack to his head from Gladio. “What was that for?!”

 

“Intervention shit. It ain't like it's a drug, it's coffee.”

 

“It's Specs's life blood. I can't imagine him without it.” Noctis snickered as he watched the older man slump in the front seat. “C'mon, Ignis. We'll buy you a ton when we get there.” The car started to life and they took off.

 

The adviser seemed to droop without his coffee; even his hair seemed less spiked, but the others figured it was just being weighed down from the glop from their hunt. That had to be it, it couldn't possibly be from the lack of caffeine.

 

* * *

 

It was night by the time they got to the nearest town, and much to everyone's dismay, the shop was closed. Ignis stared through the glass, at the display of Ebony that mocked him from being out of his reach. How could he have been so careless as to not keep up stock of his own supply?! Had it been that long since they had stopped at a town?

 

How was he supposed to function tomorrow?!

 

“Ignis...?” He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at its owner. Noctis stood, worry on his face at how his friend was acting. He'd never seen the older man look so lost in his life. “Come on, Ignis... A shower and some sleep will do you good. Then tomorrow we'll clear out the shop of Ebony. Sound good?”

 

“... I... I suppose...” The weak tone of the older's voice made the prince cringe. Maybe Prompto was right and they should hold an intervention. He lead the other to the hotel, giving Gladio and Prompto a worried look.

 

“Don't be such a drama queen. It's just coffee.” Gladio snorted, twirling the keys in his hand. “They only had one room, a double. Looks like we're bunking up tonight.”

 

“I soooo call dibs on the shower.” Prompto whined a little. “I'm sticky.”

 

“I think Specs should have the shower first.” Noctis announced, checking over on his adviser as the man said nothing. The shield rolled his eyes and unlocked the door to their room. The prince hurried the dirty blond in and to the bathroom, closing the door and listening for the shower to start. Once it did, he sighed and shook his head. “I've never seen him depressed.”

 

“He'll be fine. They probably have coffee in the-- Oh...” The oldest raised an eyebrow as he opened the drawer next to the coffee pot. “It's instant.”

 

“He hates instant, you know tha-- Oh.” Noctis stared at it. “Check the fridge.” He darted for the mini-fridge, but got hit with Prompto's shirt. “Ack! Seriously Prom?! Put some clothes on!”

 

“They're gross! I'm in my boxers, isn't that good enough?!” The blond huffed. “You're making me wait for the shower, deal with my naked glory!”

 

“Yeah, talk to us about naked glory when you're not a skinny ass twig.” Gladio joked, popping open the fridge. “Bonus.” He pulled out a beer and cracked it open, chugging it down. “Pretty ritzy compared to other places we stay.” he raised an eyebrow as Noctis raided the fridge.

 

“Yes! It looks like it's going to be a beautiful morning!”

 

* * *

 

Ignis came out of the bathroom with his cloud of gloom. He barely had the door open before Prompto rushed passed him and into the small room, closing and locking the door behind him. The glasses wearing man blinked in slight surprise before turning back to the others and freezing.

 

There on the small desk was several cans of Ebony and packets of instant and brew. He stared, eyes locked on the little packets of coffee. The other two swore he warped, he moved so fast, snatching a can and cracking it open, chugging it down like he had been dying of thirst.

 

“You good now, Ig?” Gladio chuckled as he drank his beer, watching his friend practically orgasm as he drank his coffee.

 

“Yes, good. Fantastic. Where did you manage to procure this?”

 

“It was in the mini-fridge and drawer.” Noctis chuckled, now sitting in his own boxers after deciding it wasn't such a bad idea. Their clothes were gross after all. Ignis nodded and scooped up all the coffee, carrying it to the bed. The two watched the adviser seemingly make a nest for the coffee before curling up next to it and putting a protective arm around the precious bean water.

 

“Hey Ignis, where the hell am I supposed to sleep?” The Shield huffed and got up, moving over to the bed. He reached to try and take the coffee away but jerked back when he was suddenly met with a dagger.

 

“The floor.” Ignis's voice dripped with venom and Gladio backed off, hands up in defense.

 

“Okay, okay. Calm down. I won't take your coffee. It's okay... Shh... shh... it's okay. Just put the dagger away...” He cooed softly, going back to his chair. Ignis dismissed his weapon and continued to cuddle the coffee. Noctis couldn't hold it anymore and let out a laugh, holding his sides as he just lost it.

 

“Your face!!” He pointed at Gladio, nearly falling out of his chair. “Did you shit yourself there?!”

 

“Hey! Shut it! I should have known better than to come between a man and his coffee!”

 

“Yes you should have.” Ignis added from his spot on the bed. He sighed in contentment and fell asleep around his coffee.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a very good day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am allergic to coffee myself, so I had to look at this like "What would I do if I ran out of tea?"
> 
> Which will never happen.
> 
> I will never run out of tea. -hugs cupboard full of tea.-
> 
> Find me on tumblr as makou-light! Hit me up for stupid shit, or conversations. And also for the Mankini Ignis saga, because that is a thing.


End file.
